halofandomcom-20200222-history
Elias Haverson
'''Elias Haverson' was a LieutenantLetter - Re:Haverson of the UNSC Office of Naval Intelligence and a Navy Officer. Background Wreckage of Halo Haverson was an ONI officer, attached to the Pillar of Autumn When it crashed on Installation 04. Haverson was among those evacuated via lifeboats and managed to survive until the destruction of Alpha Halo, when he fled in a Pelican with Petty Officer Second Class Polaski, and Corporal Locklear. They hid in the debris field of Installation 04 until they made contact with Cortana and the Master Chief who was in a Longsword fighter. Reach The Pelican and Longsword were not capable of a Slipspace jump, so the group managed to capture the Covenant ship Ascendant Justice and Haverson gave tactical command to the Chief, despite his superior rank. Master Chief captured the ship by engaging in hand to hand with a Special Operations Elite, injuring it, and ejecting it in an escape pod. They then were forced to travel to Reach because of the Cole Protocol which prevented them from traveling back into UNSC territory, even with a captured Covenant ship. Haverson journeyed with them to the surface of Reach, where the Master Chief collected the surviving Spartans and Doctor Catherine Halsey. While trying to flee the Covenant ships through slipspace, the Forerunner Crystal that the surviving Spartans collected from the planet warped the space and time around their slipstream. Haverson and the others were then forced to battle a small Covenant battle group, within the strange dimension before dropping out near Eridanus Secundus. Haverson also accompanied Vice Admiral Danforth Whitcomb's team to the rebel-held asteroid-colony of Eridanus II to talk with Governor Jacob Jiles of the Eridanus Rebels; however, they were forced to flee from overwhelming Covenant forces that came later on. Death The Master Chief and his team of SPARTAN-II's, then returned to the after crippling the reactors of the Covenant city Unyielding Hierophant. The Chief and his team were then informed by Johnson that Haverson and Admiral Whitcomb had taken the crippled Flagship and attempted a one-ship attack on the Covenant fleet, gathered around the Unyielding Hierophant, destroying a single Covenant carrier and sending a video-feed to all ships in system of the Forerunner crystal, which was in actuality a hologram. The overzealous Elite commanders swarmed the ship, all of them wanting to recover the artifact. This plan effectively drew most Covenant ships in the system close to the Unyielding Hierophant just before it exploded, destroying the Covenant city, the Ascendant Justice, and over five hundred Covenant ships. Needless to say, it also killed Admiral Whitcomb and Lieutenant Haverson. Haverson and Whitcomb's sacrifice temporarily but effectively delayed the First Battle of Earth as the Covenant's fleet was mostly destroyed. After his sacrifice, the Master Chief lists him as KIA. Trivia *He had short-cropped, red hair and was hesitant on many matters and situations. Vice Admiral Whitcomb once commented that he wouldn't like to have him as a leader because of this. *Haverson is one of the few Naval officers to use an Assault Rifle. *He was mentioned once in Halo: The Flood as "the shipboard scuttlebutt". *The Master Chief was suspicious as to why an ONI Officer accompanied him to Alpha Halo. He was most likely sent by ONI on the Chief's mission to capture a Prophet. References Haverson